


wish you were here.

by crysalise



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysalise/pseuds/crysalise
Summary: Changbin dan Wooyoung sebelumnya adalah sahabat. Mereka sangat dekat bahkan berbagi kenangan bersama selama sekolah sebelum Changbin yang tiba-tiba seolah membuat Wooyoung jatuh sendirian. Changbin sangat menyesal.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	wish you were here.

Hari-hari terasa begitu sepi. Hanya angin semilir dan dedaunan yang mulai berubah warna tersebut yang bersedia untuk menyapanya. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang rela berlari ke toko untuk membelikan hot pack untuk kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin akibat peralihan musim. Dipandangnya dari kejauhan, bangunan yang menjadi saksi kisah persahanatan mereka selama 3 tahun lamanya meskipun harus kandas karena sebuah kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Ia menyesal, namun tidak ada cara baginya untuk memutar kembali waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Seo Changbin namanya, pria yang menginjak umur 21 tahun pada tahun tiikus ini terpaksa menyimpan segala penyesalan tanpa mampu meminta maaf pada sang sahabat. Kedua tungkainya membawa dirinya lebih dekat ke bangunan penuh sejarah baginya. Hari ini ia datang sebagai ambassador kampusnya untuk mempresentasikan mengenai kampusnya di sekolah lamanya, tentu saja dengan tujuan menggaet siswa-siswa tersebut untuk masuk ke kampusnya.

“Changbin!”

Tepat sebelum kakinya melangkah melewati batas pagar, seseorang memanggilnya dengan begitu lantang. Ia tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut, namun bukan sosok itu yang ia harapkan untuk muncul melainkan sosok yang dengan tubuh mungil seperti dirinya namun penuh energi.

“Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, kamu terlalu tinggi,” ucap Changbin sembari mendorong tubuh Yeonjun untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Sementara yang didorong tertawa karena Changbin tampaknya tidak pernah berubah. “Kamu masih sama seperti dulu, kecil dan—"

“Telan kembali ucapanmu sebelum aku menghajarmu.”

“—dan dingin …,” lanjut Yeonjun walaupun sudah diberi peringatan yang sangat jelas oleh Changbin. Seperti itulah Yeonjun, sama sekali tidak ambil pusing meskipun sudah berkali-kali diberi ancaman dari kedua temannya. Menurutnya itu hanya candaan belaka.

“Masih belum bicara dengan Wooyoung?”

Changbin sangat merindukan nama itu. Nama yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia dengar kabarnya sejak 2 tahun lalu—sebelum hari kelulusan mereka dilaksanakan tepatnya. Sedikit muncul harapan dalam benaknya kalau lelaki itu akan muncul juga hari ini tetapi apakah ia masih berhak untuk bertemu dengannya setelah membuatnya begitu kecewa. Wooyoung pasti sangat membencinya hingga pada tahap tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya. Namun seolah Yeonjun mendengar isi hatinya, pria itu menceritakan keadaan Wooyoung seperti yang sangat ingin Changbin ketahui.

“Dia masih berisik seperti dulu, walaupun ga jarang juga dia jadi diam. Orang tuanya masih memperlakukannya seperti dulu juga tetapi sudah lebih baik. Wooyoung pernah bilang dia merindukan pertemanan kita, hanya saja dia masih sulit memaafkanmu.” Tangan Yeonjun yang tadinya merangkul Changbin kini beralih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Ia memperlihatkan videonya bersama Wooyoung yang sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang saat ferstival kampus. Sepertinya Yeonjun ingin membuatnya iri dengan memperlihatkan video itu tetapi Changbin cukup lega melihat Wooyoung sudah mendekati kata baik-baik saja. Walaupun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Wooyoung berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja dibalik luka yang masih jauh dari kata sembuh. Ia juga menolak menjadi ambassador bersama Yeonjun karena ia takut bertemu Changbin meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Ia hanya belum siap untuk melihat wajahnya lagi.

# # #

Changbin dan Yeonjun sudah menyelesaikan kewajiban mereka dan kini bahkan mereka punya banyak waktu luang hingga sempat melakukan fan service kecil-kecilan lantaran banyak siswa yang meminta foto kepada dua alumni yang dulunya cukup populer ini. Sementara Yeonjun masih sibuk dengan beberapa siswa, Changbin memilih untuk menghindar dan pergi mengitari sekolah untuk mengenang masa-masa sekolahnya dulu. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu dirinya yang tinggal di satu daerah bersama Wooyoung berlari di koridor ini karena terlambat untuk memasuki jam pelajaran fisika. Mereka melarikan diri dari guru piket pagi itu demi memasuki kelas, walaupun berakhir dihukum untuk membersihkan lapangan indoor milik sekolah mereka.

Beberapa langkah ia ambil dan mereka sampai di depan papan pengumuman dimana biasanya nilai-nilai mereka diumumkan. Disini lah dimana Wooyoung dan Changbin selalu berusaha mencari celah untuk melihat nilai mereka, yang berakhir mereka mendapatkan protes dari murid lainnya. Tangan yang kesepian itu terangkat untuk menyentuh papan pengumuman yang menyimpan beberapa kenangan mereka, dadanya mulai terasa sesak kala mengingat senyum cerah Wooyoung lantaran mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik darinya sehingga saat itu ia harus mentraktir kawan mungilnya di kantin. Setetes cairan bening jatuh dengan bebas membasahi pipi sang pemilik. Dengan sigap, Changbin menghilangkan jejaknya sebelum ada yang melihat. Masih tetap dengan gengsi dan ego-nya seperti dulu, ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan orang melihat titik lemahnya.

“Dasar bodoh….”

Sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan sosok yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu aula itu mampu membuat raga Changbin seolah melambung kembali ke masa lalu yang sangat ingin dilupakannya tersebut. Saat dimana Wooyoung memakinya dengan suara lantang yang ia miliki dan menangis karena kecewa bahkan memberikan tawa pedih lantaran sosok yang dipercayainya justru membuatnya kecewa. Sebuah kesalahan yang Changbin harap tidak pernah ia lakukan.

“Tatap aku jika kamu masih memegang teguh egomu.”

Changbin tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap manik milik pria Jung yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya—meskipun Yeonjun bilang kalau dia tidak akan datang— dengan tatapan yang masih penuh kekecewaan, sama seperti hari itu.

Hari dimana Changbin justru membebankan kesalahan yang seharusnya milik mereka berdua hanya kepada Wooyoung, benar-benar melimpahkan seluruhnya kepada Wooyoung demi menyelamatkan rupa baiknya di depan orang tuanya. Pikirannya seketika melambung kembali ke kejadian 2 tahun silam.

“Wooyoung dan Changbin, apa benar kalian meretas komputer pak Kim untuk membeberkan semua percakapan atas sogokan menaikkan nilai itu?”

“Iy—” Kalimat Wooyoung dipotong oleh Changbin secepat kilat. “Aku hanya menjaga pintu, dia yang melakukan semua peretasan.”

Wooyoung menatap Changbin tidak percaya setelah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Menjijikkan sekali caranya untuk mencuci tangan dari masalah yang dia perbuat juga. Mungkin ia takut jika masalah ini sampai ke telinga orang tuanya, tetapi Wooyoung juga punya keluarga yang akan mengetahui soal masalah ini dan yang melakukannya bukan hanya dia seorang melainkan mereka berdua.

“Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?” tanya sang guru kepada Wooyoung. Matanya hanya terpusat kepada Wooyoung yang membuat terbesit rasa bersalah dalam diri Changbin. 

Tanpa melakukan kontak mata, Wooyoung menjawab, “Saya hanya ingin kesetaraan jadi saya berniat untuk membongkarnya. Saya paham saya kesalahan saya besar, saya pasrah kalaupun bapak mengeluarkan saya dari sekolah.” Dengan berani, kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Wooyoung. Walaupun sang guru pun tidak mengeluarkan Wooyoung pada akhirnya dan membiarkan dia lulus layaknya murid biasa dengan catatan kelakuan yang bersih.

“Seo Changbin!” Raga Changbin seperti tertarik kembali ke kenyataan dimana dirinya berpijak saat ini ketika suara lantang itu memasuki indera pendengarnya. Bukan, bukan suara milik Wooyoung. Wooyoung hanya diam disana, berdiri di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya dan seharusnya pada saat ini, Changbin memanfaatkan keadaan untuk meminta maaf atau bahkan berlutut di depan Wooyoung. Namun melihat lelaki itu melenggang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sebuah kata perpisahan, membuat Changbin membeku. Semuanya kembali terulang, memori menyakitkan seperti diputar ulang untuk menyiksa dirinya.

“Bin … Wooyoung masuk rumah sakit.”

“Rumah sakit? Tapi aku baru saja melihat Wooyoung.”

Tanpa basa-basi, Yeonjun langsung menarik tangan Changbin dan segera membawanya pergi membuat pria itu mau tidak mau terpaksa ikut berlari bersamanya. Hanya satu hal yang Yeonjun ucapkan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Changbin atas apa yang terjadi, namun dia sudah cukup hancur mendengarnya. “Dia sakit.”

“Bagaimana ceritanya?”

“Seharusnya dia masih dalam masa perawatan untuk kanker tulangnya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kamu melihat dia. Dia tidak akan mati, dia selalu bilang tidak ingin.”

Changbin langsung meminta Yeonjun untuk menancap gas setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat barusan. Tidak ada waktu untuk dibuang, ia harus melihat Wooyoung entah apapun yang terjadi padanya setidaknya dia harus tahu apa yang dialami sahabatnya

“Wooyoung!” ujar Changbin kala membuka pintu kamar rawat Wooyoung. Melihat sang sahabat terbaring dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dengan beberapa alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia koma, katanya. Setelah terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya dan kepalanya terbentur, suster yang baru saja ia temui memberitahunya. Tangan Changbin meraih milik Wooyoung, tepatnya mengusap gelang yang masih bertengger manis disana, gelang persahabatan mereka.  
Wooyoung tidak pernah membenci Changbin seutuhnya, selalu ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merindukan Changbin. Merindukan bagaimana mereka tertawa bersama dan melewati banyak petualangan bersama. Meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar ia tahu kalau Changbin menggenggam tangannya sembari meminta maaf dengan tulus akan kesalahannya dulu. Rasanya Wooyoung ingin berucap, namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak, hanya jiwanya yang mampu mendekat dan berdiri di samping Changbin.

“Wooyoung, bangunlah. Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf telah menjadi sahabat yang pengecut dan melimpahkan semuanya kepadamu hanya demi menjaga image-ku. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, membuang egoku jauh-jauh dan bersenang-senang bersamamu. Ayo kita kembali ke titik terbahagia kita dan memulai kembali dari sana.”

Ingin sekali Wooyoung menjawab, “Aku memaafkanmu, bodoh. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.” Namun apa daya, yang mampu keluar hanyalah tetesan cairan bening dari sudut matanya dengan harapan kalau dia akan mampu membuka matanya kembali dan menyambut Changbin.


End file.
